1. Field of Invention
An embodiment of this disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same, which are capable of improving the time it takes for a data output operation.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device of semiconductor memory devices is characterized in that data stored therein is retained although the supply of power has stopped.
In the data output operation of the non-volatile memory device, data stored in a plurality of page buffers is selected sequentially or randomly and externally outputted through a data line. To this end, a count clock (i.e., CK4CNT) is generated in response to a clock signal (i.e., CLK) that is toggled in a specific cycle, and a column address Col_Add is generated by counting the generated count clock. The Y decoder of the non-volatile memory device selectively outputs data, stored in the plurality of page buffers, to the data line in response to the column address.
FIG. 1 illustrates waveforms of signals for illustrating the problems of a known data output operation.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the time (2) defined in the specification in a data output operation is shorter than the time (1) taken for data DATA (i.e., 00, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05) to be actually outputted after a clock signal CLK for data output is togged, and thus specification-over is generated. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the time taken for an actual data output operation is longer than the time defined in the specification.